Any Way the Wind Blows
by yorkie411
Summary: What was going to Mercedes' head as Quinn took her hand and lead her to the delivery room? Did this action mean that the two were... Friends? Includes Quick fluff.


**Hey guys! This is just a one-shot, focusing on Mercedes, who got chosen to go back in the delivery room with Quinn, Puck and Mrs. Fabray, and what ran through her head the whole time. xD A few other Glee kids are featured as well. And Quick fluff. Ah, but the ending sort of sucks. Dx**

**Reviews are lovely. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee. If I did, Quinn and Puck SO would have kept Beth.**

* * *

"Awesome job, guys!" Mr. Schuester clapped as the glee club exited the stage and filed backstage. Mercedes high fived Kurt, but apparantly too hard, because he shook his hand in the air frantically, his jaw dropped open. She giggled and gave him a hug.

"Sorry, Kurt." She laughed before receiving a hug from behind from Tina. "Awesome job, Tina!" she exclaimed, "We survived!"

As everyone was giving hugs and high fives, Mercedes turned around and noticed someone was missing. Quinn. She must've gone to the bathroom or something. Who knew how long that bladder could tough it out? She shrugged and plopped on the sofa, exhaling in a relieved sigh. They had finally made it through Regionals… Well, except the results. But Mercedes didn't really want to hear them at this point. Not with Vocal Adrenalin's amazing performance blasting through the speakers.

"Where's Quinn?" Puck muttered, searching down the hall for his… Was she even his girlfriend? Mercedes rolled her eyes at the boy. They had history, but she wasn't really proud of it. And it probably couldn't even be considered history, since it happened only a few weeks ago. She couldn't believe she fell for him. But she had to hand it to him. He was really attractive, and he was smooth.

Soon enough, Puck ran back out from the hallway, his eyes wide and his face rather pale. Mr. Schuester placed a hand on his chest to stop him from his running.

"What's up, Puck?"

"Quinn…" he muttered, his voice panicked. It seemed like everyone stopped talking and turned to him, all of them sitting straight on the edge of their seats. "Her water broke."

"This is kind of exciting." Kurt mumbled into Mercedes' ear, but she rolled her eyes in reply. An audible scream echoed the bus that everyone quickly climbed on. Mr. Schue didn't have his car, and Mrs. Fabray was parked way too far from the school. This sucked.

"This is kind of frightening." Artie mumbled, and Tina giggled softly.

"Can you _go _any damn _slower_?" Puck snapped at the bus driver. Quinn was sitting in the front row, next to the window, and Puck sat pinned next to her. She squeezed his hand like a boa constrictor to a mouse. The bus driver simply glared at the boy.

"I can't go above the speed limit." She muttered, "The hospital isn't that far away. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Hey!" Quinn yelled, and everyone quieted down, not to listen to what she was saying, but because they were frightened as hell. "Just drive the damn bus. That's all I ask."

"Yeah, this is frightening." Kurt mumbled, sinking into his seat.

Once they reached the hospital, they got Quinn in a wheelchair, and Puck pushed it like he was being chased by a mad man. But the doctor stopped them all, except for Mrs. Fabray, Quinn and Puck, who continued on. But Quinn stopped them.

"Wait!" she yelled, and Puck stopped the wheelchair. "I want Mercedes there with me." She stated, grabbing Mercedes' hand.

What did she just say? Quinn Fabray wants _Mercedes _to go into the hospital room with her, while she delivers her baby?

Kurt nudged Mercedes gently, which brought her back from her thoughts. She swallowed hard and studied Quinn's desperate, pained expression, and nodded.

"We'll take her from here." A nurse told Puck, who hesitated before letting go of the handles of the wheelchair. Even if it was just for a split second, she could see the emotion in Puck's eyes. He was concerned, and scared, and they way his vision was locked on Quinn made Mercedes realize that Puck wasn't with Quinn just to get into her pants. He loved her.

Puck glanced at Mercedes with a confused expression. She must've been staring.

"Here, you guys need to wear these before entering her room." Another nurse informed them, handing them each blue scrubs. Mercedes watched Puck first before putting her scrub on. It was sort of like she was in a room with a bunch of adults, and Puck was the only kid her age. She had this want to talk to him, but he wasn't acting like himself. His composure was anything but kept, and he was jittery.

"Can I go?" he asked the nurse, who nodded without interest, and he rushed in the direction Quinn was going.

"No running." A doctor told him. Puck slowed his pace and cursed under his breath.

Pretty soon, Mercedes was the last to get her scrubs on. Not because she was having difficulty… She was scared. This must've meant that Quinn considered the two friends. It wasn't a bad thing, but it was so sudden.

"You okay?" a brunette nurse asked Mercedes. She nodded slowly. "Nervous?" she guessed.

"How'd you know?" Mercedes asked, walking towards the room with her.

"Everyone always is when a friend of theirs goes into labor. It's scary." She said, placing a hand on Mercedes' shoulder. "It'll be fine, I promise."

Finally.

It was all over with. Quinn was about to pass out, it seemed, and the doctors rushed to clean off the baby. Mrs. Fabray kissed the top of Quinn's forehead, and Mercedes just stood there, her jaw hanging as she looked around the room. Was _anyone _else freaking out? Then she turned to Puck, who was…

No way.

Was he _sobbing?_

Noah Puckerman. Crying. They were like tears of joy, and they brought a smile to Mercedes' face. She kind of wanted to laugh; yet she kind of wanted to cry. Why? This was insane. How could something that lasted hours seem like it was all over now? It was so confusing, and so exciting.

Mercedes stared with wide eyes as the doctor brought the baby in. She was so tiny, and really cute. She looked exactly like Quinn, who was beaming ear-to-ear. Mercedes smiled down at her as well, glancing up at Mrs. Fabray, who was dabbing her eyes with a tissue. Her eyes trailed to Puck, who was staring at the baby with the most sincere expression she'd ever seen. Mercedes pressed her lips together before turning to the baby, waving her fingers.

"Hi, baby!" she cooed.


End file.
